1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a connection strength testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, two articles are often connected by adhesives or soldering, for instance, rubber pads are adhesively attached to a base of a notebook computer to providing support therefor. Strength of the connection between the pads and the base may then be tested by use of a thrust meter. An operator forces the thrust meter to exert a predetermined force on the connection interface between one of the pads and the base for a certain time. However, it is not only that the testing procedure is inconvenient, but also that it is hard to get a stable and accurate connection strength value because of vibration or movement during the test.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a connection strength testing device to overcome the above described shortcomings.